A wireless tag, including an RFID tag that stores individual information about products, people's IDs and the like and reads and writes the individual information through wireless communication of an automatic recognition system such as RFID, has been widely known. On the wireless tag, an IC chip that stores the individual information therein is mounted; the wireless tag includes an inlet having a wiring pattern (an antenna pattern for wireless communication or the like) being connected to the IC chip. The wireless tag is attached to, or embedded in, products, people's clothing and the like and identified by the automatic recognition system. Therefore, it is possible to collectively manage the flow of products, the entering or leaving of people and the like.
As a conventional technology, the technology of the wireless tag is disclosed as follows.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-009537
In recent years, the wireless tag has been increasingly attached to objects that often apply a bending stress on the inlet, including peoples' clothing. Under such a usage situation, an excessive bending stress can be applied on a portion of the inlet; at the position where the inlet is bent, the inlet may be bent beyond necessity and result in the breaking of the wiring pattern on the inlet.